


Hades' Journal: I don't Want to Miss A Thing

by EllisEmme_Writes



Series: Ellis' 500 Word Constraints [5]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: After they married, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisEmme_Writes/pseuds/EllisEmme_Writes
Summary: Small Writing Challenges for myself. I pick scenes* from Lore Olympus (C) Rachel SmytheI pick some inspiration (a song/lyrics/etc)I add context and I limit my word count to about 500. Enjoy. - Ellis*This Journal entry occurs after Hades and Persephone have married (so this hasn't happened in the webtoons comic yet).
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Ellis' 500 Word Constraints [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597243
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Hades' Journal: I don't Want to Miss A Thing

March 15

Dear Journal, 

I’m battling **anticipatory insomnia.** In seven days, my wife and queen will leave me. For the first time since we wed and I can’t sleep. My brothers slumber deeply, soundly, nightly; assured by the morning smiles of their queens--forever. But my happiness, _**my forever**_ , my queen is bound--by necessity and duty, to ensure mortals live well enough to worship--and for Who? Damn Olympians.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, Watch you smile while you are sleeping** _

_**While you're far away and dreaming** _

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever** _

_**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.** _

But what of Persephone? Who worships her? Me. Her husband, her King. I am her temple--I worship her.

They demand her Spring/Summer. 

Six. Months.

My two thousand years of stigmatized indifference was my personal Tartarus before her.

I can’t go back to that, not for six months as decreed. Zeus can fuck off. Persephone’s crossing the Styx to the mortal realm reinstates my sentence here-- _solitary_. 

_**Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'Cause I'd miss you, baby** _

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing '** _

_**Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream would never do,** _

_**I'd still miss you, baby** _

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing** _

Doctor prescribes preemptive _self-care_ : Journaling, Jogging with Cerberus, swimming-- to induce sleep. What I **_need_ **is my fucking queen, in our bed, our kingdom, and by my side.

_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating, And I'm wondering what you're dreaming** _

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing --** _

_**Then I kiss your eyes and thank Gods we're together,**_

_**And I just wanna stay with you,** _ _**In this moment forever** _

Fates alive, I’ll miss her smile. Deep breathy sighs pull my heart. Our life, our co-constructed sanctuary; our home without her, is hollow -- why does it hurt already? I know need her too much, her voice, smell, and flower petals strewn everywhere--yet by her words, she needs me too.

_**I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss** _

_**Well, I just wanna be with you, Right here with you, just like this** _

_**I just wanna hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine** _

_**And just stay here in this moment, For all the rest of time, yeah** _

She requests my bravest face. I will comply. My work will be my companion. 

_**Don't wanna close my eyes, Don't want to fall asleep,** _

_**'Cause I'd miss you, baby** _

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing** _

_**'Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream would never do** _

_**I'd still miss you, baby -- And I don't wanna miss a thing** _

Seeing her reach for me and finding my cool, empty pillow; that won’t do at all -- 

“My Darling, you’re still not sleeping?” She’ll ask again, worried. 

“No, love— but you are.” i’ll reassure her.

She should rest — I’ll wait. 

AH.

**Author's Note:**

> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe  
> Song writing credit - Diane Warren (1998)  
> Covered by Aersomith  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE  
> Steven Tyler, Tom Hamilton, Joe Perry, Brad Whitford, Joey Kramer


End file.
